


i do adore

by bukkunkun



Series: drop the b [2]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Celebrity Crush, Drinking Games, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Hotel Sex, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Past Relationship(s), Romantic Comedy, YEAH I SAID IT, sorta - Freeform, yes that's jon bernthal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 08:50:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19764757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukkunkun/pseuds/bukkunkun
Summary: Tom absolutelyadoresJake. He's harbored this crush for years, damn it, what else was he going to do when he's suddenly working with the guy who was basically his gay awakening?He sleeps with him, of course. Or at least tries to.





	i do adore

**Author's Note:**

> > honestly drop the b (the fic series) is my jaketom playlist and that in of itself is a romcom
>> 
>> — 🔮 bukkun, MSc 🕷 mr beck love mail 🔮 (@trickscd) [9 July 2019](https://twitter.com/trickscd/status/1148511819192922114?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)
> 
> title taken from mindy gledhill's song [i do adore](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nv2XRdXmjMo). 
> 
> i wanted a jaketom romcom, i will make it myself god damn it
> 
> sorry not sorry it's not a direct sequel to accidentally in love i never write stories in a linear fashion, we will never know if they manage to cockwarm puppy play in korea

It didn’t start in a restaurant, as Jake and Tom once said. Not that they were lying, but the word ‘it’ was such an arbitrary word, goalposts tended to move so frequently, it was a miracle people could even play football at all in the first place. 

_It_ started back in 2017, back when _Spider-Man: Homecoming_ ’s press junket was in full swing, and Jake hadn’t yet known Tom. 

Interviews were more often than not cookie-cutter stuff that could be answered with the same cycle of answers without thinking, but Tom liked to stay honest with his answers, keep things lively and interesting for every journalist that came over to sit across him and his costars to ask them the same things the one before them asked. It wasn’t the most fun thing in the world to do, but Tom had already accepted it as part of the lifestyle, especially considering the fact that he was the _star_ of an MCU movie.

Spider-Man, who’d have thought. Little 3-year-old Tommy would have _lost his mind._

Hell, 21-year-old Tom was _still_ losing his mind about it. 

And it wasn’t like it was _all_ bad—he likes hanging out with his costars, Jacob, Zendaya, Laura—he was going to miss Laura, definitely, what with Liz out of Spider-Man’s story now—and they were all good friends. Honestly, the press junkets for _Homecoming_ was like a big best friend road trip, where they went to some amazing places, had fun, and tried new things. 

One question that popped up frequently was the one the young woman across them asked.

“If you had a chance to work with any actor, who would it be?”

It was probably the tenth time they’d heard his answer about this, and Zendaya was already giving him a knowing grin when he replied easily with the same name he always gave when asked that question.

“Jake Gyllenhaal.” 

It wasn’t like it was a _lie,_ jeez, Jake was Tom’s idol since he was young, and the man was amazing. Don’t get him wrong—Robert was crazy amazing and Tom wished he would never stopped working with the man, but knowing _Infinity War_ was right on the horizon, Tom wasn’t sure how long he would get to enjoy the man’s company. 

Besides, Robert and Jake were different to him in his eyes, he thought. 

Robert Downey Jr. was someone akin to a second father to Tom, he learned a lot from the man, picking up some of his fashions, mannerisms in that adorably endearing way that really made them look like father and son. He’s seen the compilations on YouTube—Robert has, too, and the both of them found them adorable. Tom didn’t mind being called Robert’s son, and the man enjoyed Tom’s company, as well.

Tom’s relationship with _the_ RDJ was good, cute and completely wholesome, and Tom wouldn’t have it any other way.

But Jake Gyllenhaal. 

“Oh, boy.” Zendaya’s grin was knowing as they sat around in a circle on the floor of Tom and Jacob’s hotel room, fanning herself with the playing cards they were playing with, and Jacob, Laura and Tom shared confused looks. “My turn to ask a question, right?” 

“Yeah.” Laura said, nodding, her bobbed hair on top of her head moving along with her. “Shoot.”

“Tom.” 

The young man groaned, burying his face in his hand, and Jacob began laughing.

“How much do you like Jake Gyllenhaal?” She asked, and even Laura began giggling. Tom grumbled at her, waving his hand at her dismissively as she elbowed him cheekily. “ _C’mon,_ ” she insisted, “He’s literally the same answer you keep giving when people ask who you wanna work with. How much do you like the guy?”

Much to her delight, Tom turned a rather adorable shade of red, and their little group burst into delighted cheering, much to his chagrin. 

“I _knew it._ ” Zendaya hissed triumphantly as Jacob elbowed Tom.

“Dude, you have a crush on him?” He asked. “Not that I’m judging or anything, I mean, I get _why._ ”

“Right?” Laura nodded, and Tom peered at them all witheringly. 

It wasn’t a secret to them about his bisexuality. Or, at least, that was the label Zendaya helped him decide on with. Honestly, Tom just found himself attracted to who he thought was attractive, and he wasn’t particular with things like gender. It was nice to have a label on it, though, and it certainly made explaining things much easier, especially after shooting _Pilgrimage._

(Not that those were _bad_ memories, no, Tom had a lot of fun, if a little confusedly, especially when it came to his apparent sexuality. Jon and his stupid sweet supportiveness and giant hands and dick weren’t helping.)

“I don’t understand why you’re all _like this_ about it, it’s just a crush.” Tom mumbled, and Zendaya leaned on his side, patting his shoulder in that heavy way that was almost teasing, patronising. 

“It’s Jake Gyllenhaal.” She replied, as if that was the answer to everything, and Tom rolled his eyes. 

“Jacob basically just said that everyone has a crush on Jake Gyllenhaal.” He deadpanned. “I’m not an outlier.”

“Yeah, but Jake Gyllenhaal is, like, _nearly there._ ” Zendaya said. “For you, I mean.”

“What do you mean _nearly there?_ ” Tom echoed, shaking his head. “Look, it’s going to take some time before I even get a _chance_ to work with him, so while he doesn’t know I exist, I can gush about how much I like him, okay?”

His other three friends shared a look, but Jacob shrugged.

“Yeah, okay.” He replied, and Tom smiled at him in relief. The other young man gave him a wink, rubbing his back as he dropped a card down on the pile in the middle of them, and grinned. “King!”

“Oh, _fuck!_ ” Zendaya swore, and their discussion was forgotten in favour of teasing her again. 

If it was up to Tom, he would admit that he’s had a bit of a crush on Jake Gyllenhaal since he was a kid. He had always looked up to him, always hoped that someday, he could share the screen with him for even just a moment. 

If it was up to Tom’s heart, it would tell you that he’s had a serious case of puppy love for the man since he realised he _also_ liked men. 

(“So Gyllenhaal is your gay awakening, then?” Jon wasn’t exactly delicate about it, and Tom winced as the both of them sat huddled next to a fire to keep warm in the chilly Irish evening, listening to the crew go about busying themselves around setting camp up for that night. 

“Is that what it’s called.” Tom replied petulantly, and the older man laughed, making him smile into his knees. “I… I don’t know. Maybe?”

“Makes sense.” Jon nodded, and leaned close to Tom’s ear. “Tonight’s cold, though. Tent’s pretty spacious.”

“Knock it off.” Tom snorted, and the man laughed when Tom elbowed him in the chest lightly. He made a move to pull away when Tom leaned up to brush their lips together, and he grinned down at Tom as the younger man settled back down in his seat. “I’ll see you at 11.”)

He may be a little _really in love_ with Jake, though.

* * *

So that afternoon in Los Angeles, at a lovely restaurant, the Crossroads Kitchen, when Tom’s eyes met those ice blue ones from across the room, Tom thought he was dreaming.

Or dead. It was likely that he was dead, that that dying Peter scene he shot with Robert in fact _was_ real and that now he was enjoying heaven and whatever headass delusion it decided to show him.

Like Jake Gyllenhaal, coming over towards him, hand outstretched, smiling wide and _oh so handsome,_ and Tom was definitely gaping like a fish right now, staring up at the devastatingly handsome man offering him his hand to shake. 

Jake probably said something, Tom wasn’t sure, his brain wasn’t rebooting properly yet, but he did take Jake’s hand, and agreed. 

(Later, he realised it was Jake going ‘we should make a movie together’, after he’d introduced himself, and only then did Tom start freaking out about the fact that _Jake knew he existed and wanted to work with him.)_

Later, Tom got a call about _Spider-Man 2,_ and learned something _else_ that was new that day.

By now, Zendaya and Jacob were pretty much best friends with him, just like Harrison was. Tom immediately got to texting them, and soon they were all FaceTiming each other, Zendaya looking like she’d been run over by a bus twice under the covers of a hotel bed, curtains drawn behind her. Jacob was looking fresh as ever as he sat in front of a rather lovely blue sky behind him, a water tumbler in his hand. Probably working out.

“ _This better be good._ ” Zendaya was probably sleepless. Right.

“So I was at Crossroads Kitchen today—and you wouldn’t believe who I saw—you see, I wasn’t really expecting much, I mean, I know that we’re shooting _Spider-Man 2_ and I just—”

“ _Thomas. Stanley. Holland._ ” The young woman was peering at her screen from underneath a blanket, and Tom blushed. Jacob snorted into a tumbler of water, snickering. 

“ _Dude, just get on with it._ ” He said, and Tom took a deep breath.

“Yeah. Okay. Um.” He paused, biting his lip for a moment, and bit the bullet. “We’re working with Jake Gyllenhaal.”

Jacob burst out cheering, dancing around the room, and Zendaya made a Face. 

It wasn’t quite a grimace, but Tom was pretty sure that wasn’t what a smile looked like, either. Still, he blinked at her expectantly as Jacob continued to dance— _ow,_ that footage was going to give Tom a migraine if he kept staring—and Zendaya finally sighed, burying her face in her pillow.

“ _Congratulations. Don’t forget to jump onto his dick._ ” She said, and Tom spluttered as Jacob finally stopped dancing. 

“ _Also, it’s_ you _that’s working with Jake Gyllenhaal._ ” Jacob said. “ _We’re just Ned and MJ, Tom. You’re_ Spider-Man. _You’re the one who’s gotta deal with him._ ”

“I—you never know?” Tom spluttered, but he sounded weak, and Zendaya and Jacob gave him dubious looks. “Okay, fine, he plays the villain Mysterio and he’s supposed to break my heart.”

“ _Well, shit._ ” Zendaya drawled, as Jacob burst out laughing again. Tom wished he could be that giggly, god damn it. “ _Thanks for spoiling the movie, Spoiler-Man._ ” 

“I—wh—Z—” Tom spluttered, and the young woman snickered into her pillow. 

“ _Dude, relax._ ” She said, “ _Just be yourself, or some shit, I dunno. I’m sure you can figure it out, your big fat crush on Jake._ ” She gave her boys a sleepy wave. “ _I’m about to pass out. G’night._ ”

“ _Night, Z._ ” Jacob said pleasantly, as Tom mumbled, “Night, Z…” and Zendaya hung up. Jacob’s face filled his little screen, and Tom pouted at his friend. 

“This is gonna drive me insane.”

“ _Not if you drive Jake Gyllenhaal insane first._ ” Jacob replied, and Tom groaned, running his hand down his face. “ _C’mon, you’re an actor. A damn good one, at that. I’m pretty sure you can fake not having a crush on him, right?_ ”

“Yeah, that’s _easy._ ” Tom deadpanned, and Jacob shrugged. 

“ _Do it for the Oscar._ ”

“Fuck off.” Tom chuckled, and waved him goodbye. “I’d better go. See ya.”

“ _Seeya, Tom. Knock him flat!_ ”

* * *

It was. Not easy, but also kinda easy? It was difficult to say. Meeting Jake was about as terrifying to Tom as meeting Robert, but at least when Tom first met Robert, he’d mistaken his stunt double for him. People still didn’t let him live that down, but it was a funny enough anecdote. 

Meeting Jake—well, they’d already met before, but _meeting him on set_ was another story altogether. Tom was almost totally wrecked with nerves—maybe more than the time he first met RDJ, hoping to anyone that would listen that for the first time ever, let grace be his forte. 

It went well enough, exchanging pleasantries before they got to work, but it became quickly apparent Jake was absolutely gobsmackingly wonderful. Holy shit. 

They got along almost immediately, and Jake was that kind of wonderfully hilarious person that made you laugh your head off with just a single glance. 

(Or maybe that was just some kind of _spark_ that Tom certainly _wishes_ was there, but was never sure if it actually _was_ there. A boy can dream, though, can’t he?)

Watts was less than enthused by the tenth take of their handshake, and they called off shooting for the night. Everyone was sent off to pack up, and Tom was still giggling at something Jake said on their way back to the costume trailer. It had only been a day, but _god,_ Jake was already everything Tom dreamed of and _more,_ and all he wanted to do at that point was melt into an absolutely delighted puddle of joy, and probably talk Jacob and Zendaya’s ears off about how yes, he was absolutely in love with Jake Gyllenhaal, and yes, everything he did he absolutely adored. 

That had been the plan, at least, until Jacob told Tom that a handful of them were planning to go out for drinks in Cannaregio. Tom nearly declined, exhausted from all the shooting he did during the day—and the laughter he shared with Jake, but Jacob didn’t need to learn that yet—when Zendaya popped her head into his hotel room to give him a wink.

“Cobie said Jake’s coming.” She jerked her head at Tom. “Put on the sluttiest thing you can muster. I’m getting you dick tonight.”

“ _Zendaya!_ ” Tom squawked, and Jacob lost his shit laughing. 

* * *

So that was how Tom ended up nursing a bottle of beer, watching Jake having a friendly chat with Watts about earlier, sighing into the rim of the cool bottle as he watched Jake laugh behind his fist. 

“That could be you.” Jacob said, tipping his glass at Watts. 

“Yeah.” Tom sighed. 

“So why isn’t it you?” Zendaya raised her eyebrows, sipping at her own glass, and Tom grumbled. She snorted. “Something, something, I’m a giant pussy and I’m going to sit here and wallow in this embarrassing crush and not do anything about it.”

“Shut up,” Tom kicked at her under the table, and Zendaya blew him a raspberry. “I’m not being _a pussy,_ I’m being _polite._ ”

“We’ve been here for two hours now, we’re kind of expecting you guys to be making out at this point.” Jacob piped up, and Tom whirled around to look at him incredulously. The other young man raised his hands defensively. “Hey, straight to the point, right?”

“Why are you two like this?” Tom groaned, burying his face in his hands as Jacob and Zendaya snickered at him. “Look, I’m fine, I’m okay with just admiring Jake from this distance, it’s _fine._ ”

“What’d he say?” He heard Jake’s voice float over the air, and he realised that Jacob had waved him over. Tom elbowed him sharply, but Jacob ignored him. 

“Tom said he totally would beat your ass at a drinking game!” He lied, and Tom spluttered as Jacob and Zendaya high-fived each other. Tom shook his head wildly, his hands coming up defensively as a grin crossed Jake’s face, and _oh shit_ if that didn’t do things to Tom’s racing heart. 

“Oh, yeah? I’ll take you on, Spider-Man!” Jake laughed, and Tom gulped as the rest of their little group ushered them to sit together at a table as a series of shots were put down in neat rows in front of them. 

Tom’s head was spinning, really, and the world felt so much brighter with Jake by his side, laughter spilling from his chest as they downed shots and cracked jokes at each other. 

After a while, Tom was maybe a little too drunk to stop himself from leaning against Jake’s side, relishing the way the man felt so _warm_ against him, alcohol a pleasant buzz at the back of his mind. Jake had an arm around him, and for a moment Tom could pretend he was hugging him, or holding him the way—ooh, better not say the l-word, Holland—did, and he would settle with burning the sensation of Jake’s hands on him into his memory to pull up on every now and then when he felt lonely. 

“Yeah, and then Tom here—he—uh, what’s the word?” Jake was stumbling over his words, also kind of on the way to drunk, and Tom giggled into the crook of Jake’s neck, making Jake laugh at the sensation. 

Oh, his laugh was so nice. He could listen to it again and again and would never get tired of it. 

“Helped me with my lines! Yeah!” Jake nodded after someone—probably Cobie—helped him out. Tom didn’t hear it, though. “You’re so helpful, man, appreciate it.”

“Yeah, I bet.” Zendaya drawled, and Tom wasn’t alert enough to give a shit. 

“Totally. I could kiss you, man. I was totally having a breakdown earlier from all the changes.” Jake said warmly. “You don’t—you don’t normally get that happening in the lil’ movies I’ve been in. Marvel’s crazy, man.”

“Yeah, it is.” Tom said dazedly, still hung up on the k-word that had slipped out of Jake’s mouth, his brain crashing and rebooting over and over. “I’ve been in your shoes, I know the feeling.”

“That’s what he said to me earlier!” Jake cheered, and their group cheered, too. “You’re such a nice guy, Tom.”

“Nah, I just—” Tom hiccupped, as someone pressed another shot into his hand, and he downed it obediently with a wince. That earned him cheers from their peers, and Jake helped himself to another shot in retaliation. “Like you lots, Jake. Wanna help you adjust.”

“Give him a kiss!” Zendaya cheered, and Jake laughed, pressing one to Tom’s temple, and holy _fuck_ did that sober him up instantly. “Boo, you coward!”

The crew laughed along with her, and Jake pointed at her, grinning widely. 

“You. Like you a lot, too, you crazy kid.” He laughed, and Zendaya gave him a vicious grin before he turned to look at Tom, taking his face by his chin gently. “You okay with this?” He asked, and Tom couldn’t fucking process the fact that _Jake was holding him by his chin and his other arm was still slung around his back._

Holy _fuck,_ he was never going to forget tonight, there was no god damn way he would.

“Yeah, I’m okay with it,” Tom replied breathlessly, and he was absolutely sure he was going _crazy_ as he laughed nervously. “I mean, more experience for a wider range of roles, right?”

“Yeah, makes you a better actor.” Jake replied softly, and Tom blinked at him for a startling moment of clarity—why did Jake’s eyes seem more focused than they were just moments before that—but then Tom didn’t see anything else when Jake leaned forward and kissed him. 

Well, shit. 

He was going to treasure this moment, definitely. Tom memorised the way Jake’s beard brushed his skin, the way the man’s lips—ooh, _soft,_ he wasn’t expecting that—melded against his own like they were _made_ for each other. He tried not to melt against it, oh, but he felt Jake’s hand slide up his shoulder to hold his neck, and there was only so much Tom could take before he just completely surrendered to the feeling. 

Tom’s eyes slid shut as he let Jake take the lead. Jake kissed him slowly, moving in closer and pulling away just as Tom tried to reciprocate, chuckling softly at the slight downturn of Tom’s lips against his. When he opened his mouth, so did Tom, and the wet, slow drag of their lips against each other sent a pleasant shiver up his spine. He felt Jake smirk into their kiss—he’d felt Tom shiver, holy shit—as he moved closer, deepening their kiss and stealing Tom’s breath away until he swiped his tongue over Tom’s bottom lip. 

He couldn’t help the muffled moan that escaped his lips, and Jake pulled away from him, panting slightly. His lips were wet, curled up into a little grin at Tom, and Jake patted his arm as he pulled away. 

“Someone needs practice,” He snickered, and their little group erupted into a smattering of laughter. Tom sat there beside Jake, panting softly as the man took another shot, and he gestured at the glass in front of Tom. “You gonna drink that?”

“You have it.” Tom said dazedly, and Jake shrugged, their shoulders brushing as he did, and swiped the glass away from in front of Tom. He downed it with a loud exhale, turning to grin widely at Tom, and the younger man felt like his heart was rattling his ribcage, demanding to be set free. 

“Guess I win, huh? You’ve got a lot more to learn, kid.”

Jake’s hand—big, warm, kind—clamped around Tom’s in a warm, welcome hold, and squeezed it, and Tom squeezed it back gingerly. 

“Well, I think I’ll have a wonderful teacher.” He replied, and Jake beamed at him. 

Beyond them, Zendaya and Jacob shared a high-five. 

* * *

Their little group came back to their hotel, chatting amicably about everything and nothing, and Jake’s arm was practically glued to Tom’s shoulders as they walked together, steps in sync. It was becoming clear to all of them that Jake’s favourite thing to do with his costars was to make them laugh, having sent Zendaya into a fit of tipsy giggles that nearly had her falling into a canal. Even Watts was laughing at something Jake said, but the one that got most of Jake’s attention was Tom.

They walked together until their group thinned out, everyone leaving for their rooms for the night, until it was just the two of them walking down the corridor, heading for Tom’s room. 

The brunet was glad that he could blame his flush on his cheeks on the laughter Jake kept coaxing out of him, leaning against the older man’s side as Jake made a hilariously bad impression of RDJ. 

“You know he doesn’t talk like that!” Tom laughed as he struggled to find his keycard, but he didn’t quite want to let Jake go. “Ugh, where is it—”

“I’ll help you find it,” Jake said, and Tom couldn’t help but squeak in alarm as the man’s hands—still very much _large,_ big enough to hold puppies in each palm (shut up, Jacob, this is a valid unit of measurement)—patted him down, none-too-surreptitiously giving Tom’s ass a squeeze. The younger man jolted as he looked up at Jake, who gave him a little lopsided grin, and _oh, okay._ This isn’t even just like a cute little can-I-hold-your-hand crush anymore. 

This was full on can-I-suck-your-dick, and Tom felt his arousal beginning to stir as Jake groped him again experimentally, cocking an eyebrow at him in question. 

“I—uh?” He said intelligently, and Jake immediately pulled away, hands up in the air. 

“Sorry, did I misunderstand?” He asked, and Tom gaped at him. “I mean—I can totally drop it, it’s fine, I just thought—well—uh,” He stammered, and Tom shook his head. 

“Jake, kiss me again.” He said breathily, and the man nodded, surging forward to kiss him against the door. Tom’s head knocked against it painfully, but he didn’t care, hands shooting up to tangle in Jake’s hair to ground himself, moaning softly as Jake finally kissed him properly. 

Lips melded against his own like the smooth glide of butter, and Tom jumped at the sensation of Jake nibbling at his lip. He opened his mouth invitingly, letting the man slide his tongue inside, teasing Tom’s tongue with cheeky little taps until Tom began to reciprocate, sliding their tongues together as he felt Jake’s hands come up to pin his wrists to the door. 

They parted for air, the both of them panting softly, and Jake laughed. 

“I’m not normally a sex-on-the-first-date kind of guy.” He murmured, letting Tom go to lift his chin and look at him properly, a wild sort of predatory glint in his eyes that sent a chilling _zing_ up Tom’s spine. 

“Was that a first date, though?” Tom asked, and Jake snorted at that, producing Tom’s keycard from his sleeve. The brunet blinked at it, and he gave Tom an almost sleazy wink. “Where’d you get that.”

“While you were leaning all over me at the bar earlier.” Jake replied easily, and unlocked the door behind Tom, sending the both of them falling through it and into his room. They stumbled slightly, the both of them bursting out into laughter as they clumsily tried to right themselves. Soon Tom managed to stand upright, pulling Jake with him to his bed as he kicked his shoes off, and Jake followed after him, shucking his jacket off his shoulders to toss it behind him somewhere as he moved forward to straddle Tom’s lap. “We should really talk about how this is gonna go when we’re both not kinda out of it.”

“Yeah,” Tom nodded breathlessly, reaching up for Jake’s shirt, bunching his necklace in his fist as he pulled the man down to kiss him again. “Ow.” He mumbled into their kiss as their foreheads smacked against each other, and Jake laughed against Tom’s pout before he pecked it sweetly, gently unwrapping Tom’s fists from around his shirt and necklace. 

“Careful, pretty boy.” Jake said, and Tom flushed at the comment. “Can’t get a bruise on your forehead, make-up’s gonna be hell on your face. You really wouldn’t like that.”

“Yeah, probably.” Tom grimaced, and Jake leaned down to kiss him again, more slowly this time. Jake swallowed Tom’s little moans of approval as he set to mapping the younger man’s mouth out with his tongue, and when they pulled away for air, Tom laughed softly. “If anything, I’d call this a second date.”

“Really? When was the first?” Jake hummed, but he was grinning as he moved back, busying himself with the fly on Tom’s jeans. 

“Crossroads Kitchen,” Tom replied, “But was that a date, too?”

“Poetic.” Jake replied wryly, and Tom giggled airily as he tried to pull Tom’s jeans down. “ _Jesus._ These things painted on?”

“Zendaya’s idea.” Tom mumbled, trying not to blush as he lifted his hips to help Jake pull his jeans down. The man looked up at him, grinning slightly. 

“So you planned this?” He asked, gesturing between the two of them, and Tom was _definitely_ blushing now. 

“I’ll be honest with you, I didn’t think I would even get as far as sitting next to you earlier.” Tom replied, and Jake snorted as he finally managed to throw Tom’s jeans aside. 

“Don’t underestimate yourself, kid.” He replied, and turned his attention to Tom’s obscenely tented underwear, grinning slightly as he slipped two fingers under the waistband. Tom’s breath hitched slightly, and he pressed a kiss to the swell of the younger man’s thighs. “You ever done this with a guy before?” He pulled Tom’s underwear down slowly, the sensation of soft cotton moving along Tom’s skin like wildfire spreading in his veins, and Tom squirmed, wiggling his hips as Jake pulled them the rest of the way off, setting his already leaking erection free. 

“Y-yeah.” Tom nodded, and tried not to think about the way Jake seemed… disappointed? Oh, god, whatever face he made was, it made his erection twitch in interest, and Jake grinned at the sight of it. “What’re we doing?”

“I was thinking I was just gonna suck you off. A little tame for a first time thing, yeah?” Jake asked, and Tom winced, hiding his face behind his hands as his arousal spiked again, imagining the way Jake’s beard would absolutely _burn_ his skin, and the older man laughed as he gently pried Tom’s hands away from his face. “You okay there, buddy?”

“I feel like I’m going insane.” Tom replied intelligently, before continuing. “Please give me the worst beard burn in the world.”

“Everyone’s gonna see it tomorrow morning.” Jake chuckled warmly, sliding smoothly down Tom’s body, relishing the way the younger man shivered under his wandering touch, his hands sliding down Tom’s shirt to slide up the hem, fingertips drumming against his abs as he hummed appreciatively. “Oh, I think I like what I feel under there.”

“Jake, I swear to god, I’m about to explode if you don’t get right down to business.” Tom deadpanned, and Jake burst out laughing, resting his forehead against Tom’s thigh as the younger man sat up, blinking at him petulantly. “ _What?_ ”

“Didn’t take you to be a brat in bed.” Jake said, and Tom pouted. “I think it’s a good look on you, actually.”

“Really?” Tom blinked at him, doe-eyed and adorable, and the older man nodded, leaning down to press a kiss to the head of his weeping cock, and Tom jolted, squeaking in a most undignified manner in alarm. Jake laughed into the crease where Tom’s torso met his thigh, the vibrations of his laughter and his beard tickling the younger man’s skin, making him dissolve into helpless laughter instead. The both of them lay there for a moment, laughing together as they both tried to calm down, but whenever they looked at each other, they just burst out laughing again. 

“We—we can’t have sex like this,” Tom managed, sitting up as he held his stomach, unable to contain his giggling, “J-Jake, get off, it’s getting emb— _haha_ —embarrassing—”

The older man cut him off with a swift kiss, pressing their lips together in a firm press that had Tom melting in his touch almost instantly, Tom wrapping his arms around the back of Jake’s neck as they made out slowly, smiling into each other’s lips as they laughed together. They parted for air, and Tom looked up into Jake’s eyes, his heart melting at the soft way the man looked back down at him, and for a minute he forgot where he was, what they were doing—

Oh, he was so happy, just being held like this, kissing him like that, being looked at the way he was tonight. 

Everything Jake did he adored. The man was perfect, and it made something ache in his heart to think that such a man would exist, such a person would be willing to be with Tom in the way he wanted them to be. 

“Is that a challenge, Spider-Man?” Jake murmured, grinning cheekily, and Tom blinked at him. 

“Huh? Wha— _oh!_ ” Tom arched into Jake’s touch when the man wrapped his hand around his cock, stroking him slowly. “Th-th— _ahh, Jake—_ wait—”

Jake stole his lips in a kiss again, and Tom’s toes curled as Jake worked him in that slow, teasing way, his touch overwhelming and _not enough,_ and he whined against Jake’s lips, the man’s other hand holding his head in place in a firm, oh so deliciously _firm_ grip. Tom squirmed in his hold, his breath hitching in an almost frightening hyperventilating way, his hands shooting up to grip Jake’s shoulders tightly, feeling his orgasm slowly build.

“Jake, please, please,” He panted when they parted, and Jake kissed him again, stroking him faster as he swallowed the moan that escaped Tom, holding him closer as he deepened their kiss. Tom inched away from him, desperately grasping at Jake’s shoulders, and Jake jerked away from him. 

“T-Tom?”

“Get me off, you bastard,” he gasped, rutting his hips into Jake’s hand, and the man laughed, pressing a kiss to Tom’s temple as he pulled away, earning him a whine of protest from the younger man. “Jake!”

“Hold on, I wanna try something.” Jake replied soothingly, picking Tom up easily. The brunet’s eyes widened, and he tried to squirm out of his hold, but Jake maneuvered him aside easily, settling down onto Tom’s bed before he put the younger man on his lap. “Gimme your hand, Tom.” 

Tom looked at Jake dubiously, but did as he was told, and his eyes widened when Jake wrapped his hand around Tom’s, and put it around his dick. The brunet threw his head back on Jake’s shoulder, gasping as he felt Jake squeeze his hand around his cock, and together they began jerking Tom off. His strokes were surer this time, with a clear intention of getting Tom off, and Tom squirmed in Jake’s lap, feeling himself grow closer and closer to orgasm—

“Fuck, kid,” Jake panted in his ear, and only then did Tom realise that the man was hard, too, feeling his clothed erection press against his bare ass. Tom grinned slightly and rutted back against it, shuddering in pleasure when he felt Jake grind back against him, and he laughed when he felt Jake bury his face in the crook of his neck. “You’re making me reconsider my stance on sex on first dates.”

“Not—not a first date.” Tom replied, and Jake laughed breathlessly into his skin.

“Fair enough.” He replied, and began jerking Tom off eagerly, tearing a moan out from Tom’s throat as the younger man twitched and jerked helplessly in Jake’s grip. 

“A-ah—Jake—I’m—” 

“C’mon, Tom, let it out, wanna hear you,” Jake panted, and Tom whined, feeling his orgasm rip through him as he came on his and Jake’s fingers, spilling white on their intertwined hands. He fell bonelessly against Jake as he continued to jerk him off through his orgasm, until Tom batted his hand away from his cock, panting softly. He could still feel Jake’s erection pressed up against his ass, and Tom wiggled his hips against it, earning him a little groan of protest from the older man as one of Jake’s hands came up to hold his hip down, making him stop, but also pressing his erection harder against him. 

“Want me to… take care of that?” Tom asked softly, and bit back the whine in his throat when Jake shook his head, and stood up, picking Tom easily up in his arms. “Jake?”

“I’ll take care of it.” He replied easily, and carried Tom over to the en suite bathroom. “Let’s get you cleaned up.”

“I-I’ll be fine, really!” Tom protested, and Jake looked down at him, eyebrow raised. “Promise, I can do it myself.” 

“Okay.” Jake replied, shrugging, but he still set Tom down himself on the floor of the bathtub, cackling maniacally when the younger man yelled in protest at how cold the ceramic was. 

“Oh, you bastard!” Tom laughed, “You just wanted to dump me in the cold!”

“You’ve caught me,” Jake replied with a flourish, and Tom flicked water at him. The man laughed, jumping away, and took a step closer to the door. “I guess, uh, I’d better head back. Before the other guys start talking. Y’know.”

“O-oh, right.” Tom nodded, and Jake gave him a little smile. Tom mirrored it, giving him a tiny wave, and Jake gave him a little wave. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Jake.”

“Seeya, Spider-Man.” He gave Tom a wink, and stepped out of the bathroom, shutting the door quietly behind him. Tom turned to look at the showerhead above him, and buried his face in his hands, a wide, goofy grin spreading across his face as sheer _joy_ spread through his veins like wildfire. 

“I just had sex with Jake Gyllenhaal.” He breathed in disbelief, and he giggled, leaning back in the tub, uncaring if his shirt was getting wet. “ _I just had sex with Jake Gyllenhaal!_ ”

* * *

“ _Congratulations._ ” Zendaya said flatly, as if it wasn’t her idea to get Tom laid that night. Tom pouted at her, now dressed in a comfy, fluffy bathrobe and sitting on his bed—Jake sat there less than an hour ago, ooh—and she was still in the bathtub in her room, soaking up that fancy bath bomb she bought at the airport when they arrived in Italy. Jacob hadn’t picked up—probably busy doing something, Tom wasn’t sure. “ _What, do you want me to send you a gift basket or something?_ ”

“I was just—” Tom shook his head. “I thought you’d be more enthusiastic.”

“ _You didn’t have sex with him, Tom, he just jerked you off._ ” She deadpanned, and Tom flushed in embarrassment. 

“I-it still counts, though!” He replied, and she rolled her eyes.

“ _Why, did you get him off?_ ” Tom pursed his lips, turning redder, and she clicked her tongue, tapping her phone camera as if it was him. “ _There we go._ ”

“He—he didn’t want me to.” He said lamely, and Zendaya cocked an eyebrow at him. “Oh, but I had an amazing time, he’s such a good kisser—”

“ _Okay, that’s where we cut it off!_ ” Zendaya said, and Tom fell quiet again. She shook her head fondly, and gave him a smile. “ _Listen, I’m glad for you, just don’t let him break your heart off screen too, okay? Only Mysterio breaks Peter’s heart, Jake doesn’t get to break Tom’s heart, got it?_ ”

“What the hell does that mean?” Tom mumbled, and she chuckled fondly, shaking her head. “Listen, this was probably just a one-off thing, maybe we won’t do it again, this was just for fun or something, y’know?” He shrugged, and Zendaya frowned. “We were both kinda drunk, I can chalk it up to that, right?” 

“ _Just be careful, okay?_ ” Zendaya said, “ _I’m just looking out for you, man._ ”

“I know you are.” Tom gave her a sweet smile, and she smiled back. “G’night, Z. Just thought you wanted to know what happened tonight.”

“ _Dunno if I wanted_ that _much detail, but thanks for letting me know, Tom._ ” She said. “ _G’night. Rest up for tomorrow, because I’m pretty sure Jon is gonna have your and Jake’s asses for that damn handshake to finish already._ ”

Tom laughed softly, and nodded. “Promise, we’ll take care of it tomorrow.” He said, and hung up. He dropped down onto his bed with a sigh, smiling up at the ceiling as he cuddled into the pillows, before burying his face into one. 

God, he really was falling for Jake hard and fast. Kind, considerate, stops at the slightest indication of discomfort—oh, whoever Jake fell in love with would be so lucky. 

Tom hugged his pillow tighter, and sighed. 

And, maybe, if fate would let him, that person could be Tom. 

**Author's Note:**

> and please you don't have to ask permission to repost any of this in whatever language, i literally do not care if you repost without credit
> 
> don't do it to other people though, just me. i don't mind whatever you do with whatever i upload on ao3.


End file.
